As more people gain access to broadband Internet connections, wireless broadband Internet connections, and video-enabled digital cameras and cell phones, they will want to incorporate Internet-based, rich media into their lives. While today's Internet users are uploading still photos, future Internet users may upload home videos to share with friends, walking tours to accompany their real estate listings, videos to augment their online dating profiles, and the like.
One of the principal barriers to such an Internet-based, rich-media future is the complexity of putting digital video on the web. Uploading video requires a technical understanding of video formats, codecs, players, streaming servers, and so on. The average Internet user simply does not understand the intricacies of preparing a video for the web, posting a video to the web, and the like. There exists a need to improve a user's ability to post and view video.